crystalmonstersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Breeder's Office
Breeder's Office is where you can buy items, heal your crystal monsters, save the game, jump to other towns, and complete side quests. Side Quests Walk up to the man with the blue outfit named Nestor. He will offer you up to three side quests and the recommended level for your crystal monsters to be in there. All Side Quests: Dicot: Find Item Find a red core in the forest. (LV 2-3) Forest Boss Defeat the monster boss in the forest. (LV5-6) Timber: Capture wind monsters Capture three wind monsters in the restricted area. (LV 5-6) Restricted Area Boss Defeat the boss of the restricted area. (LV 8-10) Find items Find three antidotes in the restricted area. (LV 18-20) Herbage: Find item Find a blue core in the forest. (LV 8-9) Capture Monsters Capture three rock monsters. (LV 9-10) Cave Boss Defeat the boss in the cave. (LV 20-22) Cactus Find items Find three extinguish sprays in the desert. (LV 13-14) Capture Monster Capture three fire monsters in the desert. (LV 15-16) Building Boss Defeat the boss in the building. (LV 22-25) Algae Find items Find three net launchers in the cave. (LV 20-21) Cave Boss Defeat the monster boss in the cave. (LV 22-23) Conifer Take a pircture of a rock monster. Take a picture of Elevil Plus on the mountain. (LV 25-27) Find Item Find a yellow core at a volcano. (LV 25-27) Volcano boss Defeat the boss at the volcano. (LV 33-35) Vine Find Item Find one gold core at the volcano. (LV 30-31) Monster Picture Take a picture of the Serpentine Plus wind monster. (LV 30-31) Capture Monsters Capture three dark monsters. (LV 40-45) Reed Supreme monster Defeat the monster boss in the forest. (LV 45-50) Supreme monster Defeat the monster boss in the building. (LV 45-50) Supreme monster Defeat the monster boss at the Research Center. (LV 45-50) Jump Service In order to jump to another town you've already been to at least once that has a Breeder's Office, walk up to the officer in the gray suit. He'll give you a list of places to go to. All Locations: *Dicot *Timber *Herbage *Cactus *Algae *Conifer *Vine *Reed Purchasing To buy something, walk up to the Merchant in the green and brown outfit. The items vary in each town. If you're running low on g then battle wild crystal monsters. Breeding Go to Herbage Town's Breeding Office and talk to Clint. He'll be inside after you have helped him get rid of the "ghosts" in the basement of his home. Clint will allow you to partner a male and a female together to create one of three monsters given you. The first two will be the same exact kinds as the parents. For example, if you breed a Kiticon and a Tadpolaris the first two choices for the baby monster will be a Kiticon and a Tadolaris. The third baby monster depends on the types of the parents and their evolution status. Evolved monsters are more likely to breed evolved monsters. It is possible to obtain supreme and even extreme crystal monsters this way, but not final monsters. Unfortunately in the process you loose the parents, so you have to choose wisely. Category:Game Category:Place